Social media websites relate to web-based and mobile technologies that allow users to communicate interactively with other users over the Web. More specifically, social media websites furnish interactive platforms for which individuals and communities create and share user-generated content. Examples of social media websites include FACEBOOK, LINKEDIN, GOOGLE+, PINTEREST, and so forth.